Daegon
'|align=center}} Daegon is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, serving as the sub-boss of the game's Konquest Mode. About Daegon The main villain of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Daegon is the evil brother of Taven, and son of the Edenian protector god Argus (also the father of Rain) and the prophet Delia. Contrary to his appearance, he is actually the younger brother of Taven. When Delia fortold the future of the realms as Armageddon, Argus had his sons put into incubation guarded by two dragons. They would be awakened one day to fight Blaze and save the realms from Armageddon. Daegon awoke prematurely due to an error by his guardian dragon Caro, who lost mental contact with Blaze and mistakenly believed that to be the signal to release Daegon. Daegon became unbalanced by the early awakening, and confronted his parents about the true nature of the quest. Once he found out what he needed, he killed his parents and formed the Red Dragon Clan, in later years using the DNA of Caro, whom he had imprisoned, to create human-dragon hybrids, and using the dragon's ability to create portals to transport his clan anywhere they needed to go. The quest required that both brothers take a weapon that was given to them by their father (the Drakeswords) and a gift from their mother (their armor). When Daegon made it to the temple of where the swords were, he took them both. Storyline Daegon and his brother Taven have been put in a contest by their parents. They have been put to a long sleep and were to be awakened by their guardian dragons when the time for the quest to begin will come. Daegon's dragon, Caro, had mistakenly awakened him centuries prematurely. He had become crazed and corrupted and founded the Red Dragon crime organization, which had its main target in finding Blaze and used Caro to open portals as transportation. Daegon enlisted the help of Shinnok, who lied to him, telling him that his parents were aiding his brother. Daegon confronthumb|300px|rightted and killed them. When Taven was awakened, Daegon used his Red Dragon troops in attempt to get rid of his brother. Taven chased Daegon down to the Netherrealm, but left without finding him, because Shinnok lied to him that Daegon have already left the realm. Taven and Daegon eventually reached Edenia, where they fought for the right to contest Blaze. Before they fought, Daegon revealed he muedered their parents because he was told by Shinnok that they favored Taven over him. Daegon was defeated by his brother. However, in Daegon's ending, he defeats Blaze by cheating, killing him when Taven was fighting him. His parents are revealed to be alive feigning death as to draw out the true nature of their sons. Taven being the noble one will take Argus' place as Defender of Edenia while Daegon will be punished severely for the suffering he caused.http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/daegon/ Combat characteristics Signature moves *'Fiery Hands': Daegon blasts a fireball at his opponent. (MK:A) *'Cloak of Avoidance': Daegon spins backwards, then shoots forward with a devastating punch that knocks his opponent back. (MK:A) *'Rushing Shoulder': Daegon charges forward and crouches, ramming his opponent with his shoulder. (MK:A) *'Rolling Hatred': Daegon rolls toward his opponent and delivers an uppercut that sends him or her into the air. (MK:A) Endings *'Armageddon: (Non-canonical)' "Wounded, Daegon followed Taven to the pyramid. As Taven battled Blaze, Daegon stabbed the fire elemental from behind with the sword I had left him. Thus through treachery did Daegon complete the quest. But before he could savor his victory, the pyramid shook and a recess opened, revealing the parents he had murdered: Delia and myself. We were in fact still alive, our deaths feigned in an elaborate test created to reveal the true nature of our sons. It is clear that Taven possesses the virtue required to defend Edenia; he will take my place as Defender. Daegon, however, will be punished severely for the suffering he has caused." Appearance Daegon possesses a dragon tattoo on the left side of his face, while Taven possesses a dragon tattoo on the right side of his face. Red is the main color on Daegon's outfit. Also, he sports the symbol of Red Dragon clan on his outfit, likely because he formed the clan. Trivia In General: *Daegon's name may be a reference to the Middle Eastern deity Dagon. *Similar to Taven, Ed Boon had not yet decided on a name for Daegon prior to E3 2006, as he was codenamed "Doug". http://media.wii.ign.com/media/845/845775/vids_1.html *Although in his Armageddon ending it states that he was merely wounded, he was actually killed by Taven. *Daegon bears a striking resemblance to Kratos from the God of War series. Mortal Kombat (2011): *Daegon along with Kenshi and later Reiko can be seen fighting each other in the background of the Pit 2 stage. Character Relationships *Son of Argus and Delia. *Evil brother of Taven. *Half-brother of Rain. *Awakened prematurely by his dragon mentor Caro. *Corrupted by Shinnok and lied to him about his parents are aiding his sons and killed them. *Formed the Red Dragon clan. *Grandmaster of Mavado and Hsu Hao. *Seeks to find and defeat Blaze for full godhood. *Aided by Shinnok's clone. *Defeated by his brother Taven. }} Category:Characters Category:Red Dragon Category:Evil Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Edenian Characters